As parts used for transmissions and so on of vehicles, an axisymmetric part having a cup longitudinal wall portion and a cup bottom wall portion has been known. Using ordinary drawing in order to obtain the axisymmetric part in a cup shape results in thinning of a cup shoulder portion which abuts on a shoulder R portion of a drawing punch. In order to avoid and improve this, there have conventionally been used forging, upsetting which pushes a cup upper end portion (Patent Literature 1), rolling (Patent Literature 2), ironing (Patent Literatures 3, 4), and the like.